<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steady Me Now by obtuse91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561201">Steady Me Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obtuse91/pseuds/obtuse91'>obtuse91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Internal Drabble, No Beta, One Shot, Spoilers, The Heist DLC, The Heist DLC compliant, felicia reflecting on her feelings for peter, slightly angsty, unrequited pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obtuse91/pseuds/obtuse91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicia is above regrets, but not self-pity. For a minute anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steady Me Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felicia gets out of New York as soon as she confirms her presumed death. Not indefinitely of course, but she’s got money and freedom, what with her enemies thinking she was roasted alive in C4, she’s learnt it’s just best to lay low after faking a death. </p><p>Her plan pretty much went as expected, not as she necessarily hoped, but as expected. Stringing Peter along for a night of gang war brawls had been fun, getting him to squirm in his suit and try to remain static against her overt flirtation was even better. She knew he wouldn’t reciprocate while he had a girlfriend, it’s Peter she’s talking about, but she had to know for sure if he was still in love with MJ. Honestly, Peter was so gullible. She didn’t really need his help getting the flash drives, but he was too self-depreciating to assume she’d go through all that trouble just to make a move on him, and she was too scared to really lay her cards down. But it’s a good thing she didn’t, that would have been very embarrassing. She’d rather die, and she’s got a gravestone to prove it. </p><p>Of course, there were brief moments that gave her hope. They’d always fought well side by side but the shipping yard was borderline poetic. The nature of partnering in combat meant some close contact, but she’d definitely exploited the opportunity, dipping into their old playbook for some handsy takedown assists. He never missed a cue, each time he swung into her fall or shot a line of webbing into her hands was proof, try as he might, he couldn’t hide that excitement from her.</p><p>
  <em>Peter.</em>
</p><p>Sometimes she’ll think of him; truthful, wearing his huge heart on his sleeve, attentive in a way she didn’t find irritating and it’ll hit her all at once, a solid ache in her chest. She feels bad about the whole baby daddy thing. Actually, she’d said that off the cuff when it became clear he was on to her sooner than expected. The question of a child, admittedly a low blow, distracted him like she knew it would, but she didn’t know she’d like it so much, which just made the fact that he didn’t have feelings for her even worse. She did have one pregnancy scare while they were together and she always wondered how he would have reacted. Now that she has an idea, sometimes she’ll let herself live in dreamland, some saccharine made for tv moment about Peter holding their son, it makes her smile for about 2 seconds, and then she hates herself for indulging in a stupid, pure 91 octane fantasy. Its for the best anyway, they never would have worked. That’s what she tells herself, that he tried to change her.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Or did he bring out the best in her and show her exactly how much she was capable of? But trying to live up to Peter’s optimism and idealism was suffocating sometimes and it made her stubborn. She’s a thief, he’s a dyed in the wool superhero, and that’s that. So if he was so wrong about her, why does she still piggy back police scanners when she’s bored? </p><p>Felicia was never good at the serious feelings stuff, and she knows she messed that part of it up. But its clear that Peter never stopped loving MJ, not when they were broken up and definitely not now. Maybe that’s why she gave up when she still might have had a chance, because being someones second choice is fine and well until you catch feelings. Felicia is more gracious than she appears, she belittles MJ to Peter’s face, but she knows the red head is well suited to him. It still burns. All Felicia has now is her imagination, and the small, small conciliatory memory of watching Peter stagger to his knees in shock while the authorities searched for her body, he was unnaturally still until someone came to tell him the news. With his palms upturned on the ground and head hung low, she knows it’s his guilt, but she likes to think maybe there was something there after all.</p><p>She does raise a glass to him on the Riviera, the French one. She rooms at Le Cap Estel in Monaco, dines at Michelin starred restaurants, drinks the finest espresso from a secluded cafe over the water, shops down La Condamine and never wears sweat pants once.  </p><p>Interestingly, boredom firmly sets in on day five. </p><p>She books a flight even before Hammerhead starts tearing apart Manhattan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>